


Just One Yesterday

by snowytetra



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending, Sick Character, Terminal Illnesses, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowytetra/pseuds/snowytetra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no doubt that he will die, so they make the most of what time they have left. </p>
<p>No graphic descriptions, just overall sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoserfrick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hoserfrick).



> NedCan Secret Santa fic based on the Fall Out Boy song Just One Yesterday for hoserfrick on tumblr. I wasn't intending to write something sad, but this song never left me when I started typing.
> 
> I hope you like it, despite the lack of Christmas Spirit!

He had been perfect. An angel to Lars. His hair shone gold when it caught the sunlight through the window. The once striking blue eyes had changed since their first meeting, now an almost unnerving shade of violet as their time together grew to an end. Looking back at the pictures, he had grown paler. It was expected, though still surprised Lars that he could lose so much of his color in just a year. 

The past month was a bittersweet host of memories. Yes, Lars got to spend plenty of time with him, but at what cost. The hospice nurse was nice through the experience, making sure any pain would be kept to a minimum. They were both thankful for her assistance during it all. It made things so much easier when Matthew was able to go about his day relatively pain free.

As dawn broke on their last day Lars drunk his coffee on the porch of their apartment. He was up early as usual, taking some pleasure in the sunrise as the strong aroma slowly drifting around the house from the freshly brewed pot. It wouldn't be long before Matthew joined him with his own doctored cup. How the Dutchman still took his coffee black was beyond him. 

“Good morning.”

Matthew greeted as he stepped onto the wooden surface. Lars turned his head, keeping his weight on his forearms that leaned on the railing, coffee mug cradled in his hands. A gentle kiss was planted on Lars’ cheek before he could give a reply.

“It is cold out. You should be wearing more layers.”

“I am fine. I'll only be out here for a few minutes.”

Lars sighed, in no mood to argue that morning. He needed at least another cup before that conversation could start, so for now the subject was dropped. The two stood in peaceful silence, enjoying the simple comforts of each other and two steaming mugs of coffee. As soon as Matthew shivered Lars ushered him inside to get dressed.

“The last thing you need is a cold.”

Matthew offered no argument, save for the heavily dramatic eye roll. Lars went to dress himself as well, refilling his cup once he finished and sat down to wait on Matthew. He had a surprise tucked up his sleeve for today and couldn't wait to see his partner’s reaction. Before he had a chance to sit down Lars had him getting ready to leave, making sure he bundled up properly. Fluffy winter coat, fuzzy hat and mittens, wool scarf, the works.

“Spending today outside I am guessing?”

Lars only nodded, hurrying him out the door. Together they walked to the metro station, stepping on the first southbound tram. The two kept themselves entertained by making up stories about the lives of people around them. Well, Matthew did at least. Lars played more of a passive role, listening to the outlandish ideas Matthew had to offer.

Twenty minutes or so passed before Lars took Matthews hand and led him off the train. It didn't take long for Matthew to realize where he had been taken, a happy glint shining in his eyes. The zoo. With a recently renovated polar bear exhibit. Matthews grin spread between his ears, face like that of a child in a candy store. The sight brought a fleeting smile to Lars, leaving as soon as it arrived.

“Let's go.”

The day was filled with animal adventures. While many never strayed far from their heated lamps, the animals from colder climates thrived. The chilly weather kept most others at home as well so the crowds were light if any mingled long in the winter air. Matthews excited only seemed to grow during his time. Stopping for short rests on the occasional bench before bustling off to the next area, determined to see everything before they needed to leave.

Lars walked with him, enjoying the moment. Their hands stayed locked, fingers intertwined in an unusual display of public affection. Something Lars was known to shy away from in more usual circumstances. But considering the happiness of the man he walked with, the slight embarrassment was worth it. His smile was worth anything.

Before lunch Matthew was winded. The breaks on benches grew longer and his energetic attitude began to diminish. It didn't take long for a small coughing fit to catch Lars’ attention, and his concern. Had it been too much, he wondered, leading Matthew to a seat. The cough died down, Matthew dismissing his concern by blaming the cold air. Lars didn't buy it. Matthew was insistent.

They continued their zoo visit, going slower to keep the strain on Matthew low. After another hour he admitted his fatigue and they began the journey home. Once back in the warmth of their townhouse they shed their winter wear, Matthew drifting to the bedroom for a much needed nap. While he slept Lars tidied the entrance then set a pot of soup to simmer for when he woke.

The day progressed in a lazy fashion. The two ate once Matthew woke and then curled up on the couch for a movie. Simply enjoying the each other's company. The nurse stopped for her daily visit around dinner. She checked over Matthew, listening to him recount his day to her during the process while Lars hovered nearby. With the all clear given the two returned to their previous cuddle arrangement on the couch to finish off the night with a few t.v episodes.

They then dressed for bed, curling together under the weight of the thick comforter. Once settled, Matthew kissed Lars gently on the forehead, receiving a kiss in return. Goodnight were whispered and it wasn't long before Matthew was fast asleep. Lars watched him for a bit, finding solace in his peaceful expression. He was so glad to have him home, even if just for a bit longer. He didn't want to think of that as he pulled Matthew closer. He changed to the adventures planned for tomorrow as he drifted to sleep.

Matthew didn't wake up the next morning. Lars began to cry as he attempted to shake his partner awake, pleading for him to open his eyes. No matter how hard he begged Matthews body remained cold and limp.

After so long, it was over. All they had experienced; their dreams, hopes, plans, anything that made them unique. It would be forever in memories, never to be reconstructed in the future.

Lars would give up anything. Everything he had in the world. Today, tomorrow, the days beyond. They didn't matter. He would trade every single tomorrow he had left, for one last chance to relive yesterday.


End file.
